marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
WRATH: Volume 1 Issue 2
Appearances for Story 2 Featured Characters: * Wrath (Christopher Michael Thompson) 'Supporting Characters:' * J. Osborne * Katrina Brant '' '''Antagonists: * Life Foundation ** Utopia Crime Industry '' ** Techo-Venom (Kingpin) '' '' * Unnamed Gang '''Other Characters: * John Jonah Jameson '' '''Locations: * New York City ** Christopher Thompson's house 'Items:' * Wrath symbiote * Mania symbiote '' * Melee Weapons Synopsis For Story 2 -Christopher wakes up inside his room. He's wearing his clothing and has a bandage on his head. He coughs hard and touches his bandage before getting up. -He proceeds to walk to his bathroom and takes off his bandage. He then hears a deep creature like voice. "Christopher" says, causing Christopher to become shocked. "W-Who are you??" Christopher questions. "Don't fear! I escaped from an organization and need to hide!" The voice explaining to Christopher. Christopher turns on his sink and splashes his face with the water. "Wha-What?! So I'm not dreaming this?! What the hell happened?" "Calm Down, I'm not going to kill you. I.. I don't know what to call me. They didn't give me a name. The organization only gave me a ID test number. I was test number #1001 and I hated it!" 'The voice explains. Christopher, confused. "Or-Organization? What Organization?" The Voice continues. "Yes, Organization. The Life Foundation. A Organization set in finding the unnatural and weaponizing it. I was one of the many to be taken but I've escaped and on the run!" "Then.. Then who are you?!" Christopher questions before his veins in his arm turns to bloodshot red. -Christopher's right arm proceeds to transform a moving red substance growing out of his arm. The substance extends upwards to Christopher's face before forming it's head in front of him. With his eyes white and the outline of his eyes black. Christopher's eyes perk up while Christopher covers his mouth with his left arm. "Why are you shoc-''" The creature goes back into his arm and turn his veins back to normal as the bathroom door is knocked a couple of times. -Christopher opens the door to see his friend, J. "Hey, you okay man?" J asks in concerned. Christopher, still with his eyes perking with shock, quickly comes to his senses. "Y-yeah. I'm just uh.. thinking right now. Ya know" J, confused, put's his hand on Christopher's shoulder. "Right.. Can I go in?" "Oh yeah. Go Ahead, I'm just gonna take a walk-" Christopher says as he walks out. -Christopher runs downstairs and walks out of his home. Later, he is walking through a sidewalk during the day. "So you're telling me that you came from a organization that was experimenting you?" Christian says as he is walking with earbuds attached to his phone. "Exactly... They might be coming after me! Even.. even you!" The voice says to him. Christian becomes shocked. With his face perked in shocked. "So we're possibly getting hunted?! Holy shit!" "Quiet! You don't know if they are listening or not!" The voice explains. (In the Daily Bugle) "What the hell is this tom foolery?! Boy gets injured and get's mysteriously healed?! This looks like a comedy segment! What the hell are you trying to sell, comic books?!" John says to Katrina in a upset manner. "Well, what do you mean?! A boy can't sustain a injury to his head, knee and arm without days of healing! Hell, even hospital records shows he suffered these injuries but he still healed like it was nothing" Katrina explains. John clinches his nose with his hand before sighing in stress. "Listen, if people hear this. Then it'll make The Daily Bugle look like we are hiring the mentally insane! If people listen tot his, you'll be the laughing stock and I don't want on my mind about you being depressed because people harass for a story like this! Now go find a sane story.. Please!" Katrina sighs as she leaves. (In a abandoned warehouse) -Christopher is walking through a sidewalk. He turns into a alleyway that leads to an abandoned warehouse. In a alleyway that is not viewable to anybody, a group of five gang members are seen beating up a guy. Christopher looks at them beating the guy up, causing him to stay quiet. -As Christopher is walking back, he accidentally pushes over a trash can. Which alerts the gang members. The main gang member looks at Christopher. "whoa Whoa WHOA! Look at this! A witness! Hey punk.. Do you know you're in our turf. This is none of your business!" he says as he pulls out his pipe. Christopher raises his hands up in fear. "L-listen! I didn't know you were here. I was just going to-" Christoper is cut off from talking as one gang member sucker punches. Christopher looks at his hand to see a bit of blood. "Now. You will learn how to not mess with us!" The main gang member said. -The gang member that sucker punched tries throwing a second punch but Christopher's veins instantly turn red and his fist is blocked by Christopher's right hand. Christopher's arm proceeds to twist and break the gang member's arm, causing him to scream. Christopher's leg then kicks the man back onto another gang member. "Oh shit!" The main gang member says in shock. Christopher looks at his arm. "I'm- I'm not doing this, I swear!" The main gang member points at Christopher. "Get 'em boys!" he says as two gang members run after him. -The third gang member tries striking his pipe at Christopher's head. However, Christopher's arm instantly turns red again and he manages to grab the pipe out of his hands before the gang member is able to hit him. Christopher strikes the third member in the face, knocking his cheek and making his nose to bleed. Resulting in the gang member flailing on the ground while holding his nose. -The second gang member tries to attack him but he is too struck in the face with the pipe. Both get up and run off from the alleyway in fear. The main gang member drops his pipe and stands there with fear. Christopher starts having a pissed off face and walks to him. "Hey Hey HEY! Let's talk about this!" The main gang member says in a scared manner as he is picked up with his shirt. "There's nothing to talk about! You attacked me and you have to suffer the conscious for it!" Christopher says his body starts to transform into an monstrous form. The form becomes extremely taller than the gang member. "Who the hell are you?!" the gang member asks in fear. "I am YOUR worst NIGHTMARE" the symbiote monster says to him before slamming him onto a wall. The main gang member gets up from being scared. "Y-You're terrifying man!" he says as he leaves out of the alleyway. -Christopher changes back into his normal form. The man who was getting beaten up, sits upright on the wall. "W-who are you?" the man questions. Christopher looks at the man. "I'm just someone. Someone.. random. Don't tell okay?" -Christopher says as he walks away to the abandoned warehouse. The man gets up as he walks off. Once in, he looks around the abandoned warehouse. "Okay. What can you do?" Christopher asks. "Transform" the voice says. "Transform?! I thought that was on you?!" Christopher says. "Yeah but you have the power to transform is in your control too.." The voice explains. -Christopher sighs before closing his eyes and stretches his right arm before his right arm transform his whole body into the symbiote creature from the alleyway. "Whoa- I- I feel powerful!" Christopher says in delight with his voice changed as the same as the symbiote's voice. The symbiote voice speaks in his head. "Good. Now aim your right arm, afterwards, make the 'thwip' gesture" -Christopher does the gesture on the wall, resulting in a web shooting out of his hand and hitting the wall. "Holy! I think I know what you want me to do! I've seen videos of a Super-Hero to do this!" Christopher says. "What do you mean?" The symbiote voice says. -This is when Christopher chucks his body on the wall and quickly lands on the wall while having his hands stick to it. "This is so cool! I never thought I'd would be like this!" Christopher says in excitement. "Alright. Let's go with punching" The voice says as the symbiote form transforms back into Christopher's body as he falls to the ground. -Christopher get's up with only scratches as he only feel 3 feet. Later, Christopher gets a cinder block and lays it to the ground. Christopher looks over the block. "Okay what do I do?" "Stomp it" The voice responds. Christopher becomes confused. "Stomp it?" "Yes, stomp it" The voice says. "Alright but if I break my foot. I'm blaming this on you" Christopher jokingly explains. -Christopher lifts up his feet and stomps it. Causing the cinder block to immediately break in half in a small dusty cloud. "HOLY! Did- Did I do that?!" Christopher says as he asks. "You sure did" The voice responds. Christopher turns to the outside wall and punches it. Causing a crack in the wall. "Holy! This is amazing!" -Christopher then goes on top of a building and swings away from the abandoned warehouse. (In the Utopia Headquarters) -A man in a grey shirt is walking through a white bright lab area while looking around, seeing the test subjects. A scientist is walking with him as he looks at them. "These subjects are amazing. How did you get these?" he asks. "Well, we had a special hunter get this stuff for us. Which you'll meet sooner or later but now is not the time.. now we get to see your personal armory. Someone that can assert your dominance in your crime industry." The scientist says. -The Scientist says as she presses a button that released a giant cylinder container containing a black symbiote. "Holy shit." Kingpin says as he looks at the symbiote. "This is where you meet your armory... your personal friend..." The scientist said. "Welcome buddy... Come to papa..." Deaths * One unnamed gang member Trivia TBA Category:Katrina Brant (Earth-7777)/Appearances Category:Christopher Michael Thompson (Earth-7777)/Appearances Category:J. Osborne (Earth-7777)/Appearances Category:Wrath (Klyntar) (Earth-7777)/Appearances Category:Mania (Klyntar) (Earth-7777)/Appearances Category:John Jonah Jameson (Earth-7777)/Appearances Category:Kingpin (Earth-7777)/Appearances Category:Life Foundation (Earth-7777)/Appearances Category:WRATH Issues